Conventionally, in integrated coal gasification combined cycle (IGCC) plants, as an efficient gasifier, an air-blown integrated coal gasification combined cycle gasifier in which fuel gas for a gas turbine is generated from coal (hereinafter, referred to as gasifier for power generation) has been developed.
On the other hand, in gasifiers for chemical uses, unlike known gasifiers for power generation, which place value on calories of syngas, it is necessary to adapt the composition (CO/H2 ratio) of syngas to that of an intended product (compound). Therefore, gasifiers for chemical uses need a shift reactor for adjusting the CO/H2 ratio.
Similarly, also in gasifiers for power generation, in order to redone the amount of carbon dioxide to be discharged into the atmosphere, equipment for recovering carbon dioxide (CO2) may be combined with the furnaces. In such a gasifier for power generation, a shift reactor is provided to increase the concentration of carbon dioxide in syngas for improving the recovery rate of carbon dioxide.
In the conventional integrated coal gasification combined cycle plant, the coal gas generated by the coal gasifier is cooled by heat exchangers. In this case, no wafer or steam for cooling the generated coal gas is fed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Furthermore, in some conventional coal gasification systems, water is fed from the outlet of a gasifier mainly in order to cool the gasified gas (for example, see Patent Literature 2).